


Dog Thief

by ourangcat



Category: bluesey - Fandom, the raven cycle
Genre: F/M, The Raven Cycle - Freeform, trc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourangcat/pseuds/ourangcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The one where Gansey accuses Blue of stealing a dog she's suppose to walk. Honestly pretty ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Thief

Gansey was pretty sure someone was stealing Ms. Jones’ dog. A small someone had just hopped his neighbor’s small picket fence and run up to Pippin, the dog, and hooked it onto a leash. The thief was looking around furtively which made Gansey even more suspicious.  
Gansey stood in front of his window, wringing his hands in front of him, conflicted on what to do. The dog was awfully annoying, it would bark every time Gansey walked past. Then again, Ms. Jones’ husband had died a few years back and this dog was the only thing that her husband had left her. So he was morally obligated to save that dog. With a sigh, Gansey pushes open his door and dashes out onto the sidewalk.  
“Stop! Stop you thief!” He cries out and the small figure glances up at him. This is about the time he notices that the thief is just barely five feet tall and is wearing the most ridiculous outfit of shredded things. The look she gives him makes his blood freeze.  
“What are you talking about? I’m the freaking dog walker, chill out.” The girl’s voice is just as cold as her glare. Her words take a moment to sink in, and the moment they do Gansey’s face begins to burn. He had just accused a dog walker of stealing a dog. This has to top the list of stupid things he has done.  
“Oh. Oh. I’m so sorry. I just saw you hop the fence… and the dog leash. I… well. I’m sorry.” Gansey is aware he is babbling but the girl won’t stop glaring at him. He doesn’t know the proper protocol for when you accidently accuse a dog walker of stealing a dog. He clears his throat and holds out his hand, “I’m Gansey by the way.”  
The girl ignores his hand. “Blue.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“My names Blue. And I’m going to go walk this dog now before someone else accuses me of stealing.” She turns on her heel and begins walking away, gently cooing at Pippin to get him to follow. Gansey once again feels conflicted. Does he follow the girl and try to make further amends? It’ll bother him all day if he doesn’t. With a sigh, he jogs to catch up with the girl.  
“Can I help you?” Blue says through audibly gritted teeth.  
“I really am sorry about that. It’s just, I’ve never seen you before.”  
“Yeah, well, I don’t usually hang out in neighborhoods where people can afford to hire dog walkers.” Gansey doesn’t know whether to laugh or cringe at her words.  
“Where do you usually hang out?”  
“Are you flirting with me? Is that really what’s happening right now?” Blue stops walking and turns to gaze at Gansey with her hands on her hips. Gansey realizes he probably was. He really looks at her for the first time. She’s short, just barely to his shoulders. Her hair is crazy, all black tufts stuck to her head with multicolored clips. The strangest part of this whole thing, this whole thing with the dog and the thievery is that Gansey finds her incredibly attractive. Incredibly. And he really wouldn’t mind taking her on a date. But she really doesn’t seem like the dateable type.  
“I, um. No? Well, maybe?” This wasn’t what he had in mind when he thought of making amends. But maybe… “Would you like to go get coffee when you’re done walking Pippin?”  
At this Blue really laughs. She laughs to hard tears begin leaking from her eyes and she snorts a few times. Gansey stands staring at her silently, amazed that such a large laugh could come from someone so small. He didn’t think what he had said was funny. He goes back over it in his head looking for a mistake or some small slip in his tone but finds none. He waits a few seconds until Blue stops laughing.  
She replies, hiccupping a little still from her laughter, “Okay, this has got to be the strangest thing that has ever happened to me. First you accuse me of stealing a dog and now you’re asking me for coffee. But yeah, okay. As long as you pay.” She looks a little surprised at her answer, which Gansey finds concerning, but he decides to take the chance.  
“Oh. Okay, great!” They exchange numbers all the while Pippin pulls anxiously against the Blue’s leash. “I guess I’ll leave you to your dog walking now. I’ll see you later?” Blue nods and turns, pulling Pippin after her.  
Gansey decides never to interfere with dog thieves again. Unless they’re Blue.


End file.
